


Sip and Savor

by inksheddings



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jim wants nothing more than to drink it all down in one go;  get good and drunk off his ass so he can tell Bones what he truly wants for his birthday.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sip and Savor

When Bones gives him a bottle of God knows how old– and fucking _expensive_ , it had to be –Glen Garioch whiskey, Jim wants nothing more than to drink it all down in one go; get good and drunk off his ass so he can tell Bones what he truly wants for his birthday. That way, when Bones turns him down flat– probably with an intriguing mix of incredulity and pity –Jim could forgive himself for opening his big fat mouth and not worry about being held accountable for his actions.

Yeah. That'd probably work out okay.

But as they're sitting in Jim's quarters, uniforms off and the equivalent of a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on– not that he could really hope to be left _completely_ undisturbed, being captain and all –Bones starts pouring him a larger than average glass and Jim stops him halfway. A quirk of Bones' eyebrow is all the questioning Jim gets, so he doesn't bother with an answer, just waits for Bones to fill up his own glass, which he does with a snort and a shake of his head. Jim can't help but notice that he doesn't pour himself an ounce more than what he gave Jim. For some reason, that warms his belly more than the whiskey ever could.

Jim has learned that, generally, it serves him well to take what is freely given and go after everything else, full throttle. But this is different. This is Bones. So Jim is not going to drink it all down in one go, he's going to savor it while he can, while it lasts. It's his birthday, after all. He can do whatever he wants, even if he can't have it.

  
 **end**   



End file.
